Dear Bleach Fanfiction Authors
by Bloody Black Knight
Summary: By Sariniste. Surat-surat lucu dan pendek untuk para author di Bleach: apa yang akan para chara katakan menanggapi fanfic yang klise. Canon universe and pairings, mostly. No non-canon pairings. Drabble series. Chapter 2: Toshiro HItsugaya.
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Dear Bleach Fanfiction Authors**

_**By: Sariniste**_

**Chapter 1 – Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach. _Inspired by **Horizons **Harry Potter story of the same name.

*KaSaHa*

Untuk Para Author Fanfiction,

Aku baru saja menemukan websitemu, dan sesungguhnya, hal itu sangat menggangu. Mengapa separuh dari cerita yang ada disini berkaitan dengan hubungan percintaan antara aku dan orang lain? Maksudku, terakhir kutahu, ini adalah manga shounen. Hal itu berarti tentang action dan aku yang melindungi apa saja.

Lagipula, aku berumur 17 dan di setiap episode aku sibuk menyelamatkan dunia. Ditambah lagi aku juga punya pekerjaan rumah. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pacar. Tulislah tentang Byakuya dan Hisana atau Gin dan Rangiku atau siapa saja. Sheesh!

OK, aku mengerti kenapa kalian menjodohkanku dengan Rukia―dia telah merubah hidupku, dan dia selalu bisa menyadarkanku saat aku sedang dalam masalah. Dan ditambah, yah, memang sangat memalukan mengetahui dia tidur di lemariku. (Apakah kamu pernah mencoba untuk menghentikan apa yang dia ingin lakukan? Dia itu adalah tipe yang pemaksa.) Tetapi walau begitu dia tidak tertarik kepadaku seperti itu. Kami hanyalah teman.

Atau Inoue―Ya, dia adalah idola di SMA Karakura; kami telah menjadi teman dekat semenjak di bangku SMP dan aku selalu melindungi dia. Dan dia juga tidak tertarik kepadaku seperti itu.

Tetapi... Aku juga baru saja melihat banyak cerita populer yang berhubungan dengan aku dan... Grimmjow? Apa maksudnya itu? Pertama, aku bukanlah gay. Dan walaupun aku memang gay, dia hanya ingin bertarung denganku, bukan melakukan sex denganku. Astaga dia itu adalah hollow. Kalian perlu ingat bahwa mereka memakan jiwa!

Dan... ini adalah yang terburuk dari semuanya: aku dan Aizen. Maksudku, Aizen? Halo, sejak awal dia adalah orang yang telah menyebabkan hal ini semua. Seluruh tujuanku hanyalah untuk mengalahkannya. Dan... apakah kalian lupa bahwa dia adalah pembunuh massal? Apa yang salah dengan kalian?

**Fangirl yang tergila-gila: **Aizen-sama tidak benar-benar pernah membunuh seseorang. Momo masih hidup. Harribel masih hidup. Dan semua kapten yang telah dia kalahkan juga masih hidup.

**Me: **Bagaimana dengan Gin? Dan, um, Central 46?

**Fangirl yang tergila-gila: **Oh. Iya. Aku melupakan tentang mereka. Tapi... Dia tetap hebat.

**Me: ** 'Lupa'? Apa? Siapa saja yang sudah membunuh paling tidak 47 orang bukanlah apa yang akan aku sebut hebat. *menggelengkan kepala* Untung saja dia sekarang berada di penjara dimana para fangirl tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Siapa yang tahu bagaimana dia akan memanipulasi mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu?

Sungguh, berhentilah. Pokoknya berhenti.

**Hormat saya,**

**Ichigo Kurosaki.**

*KaSaHa*

_T/N: Ini adalah translation saya yang ketiga setelah vakum hampir 2 tahun. Tapi yang kedua saya hapus. :D Oke, saya gak mau banyak omong karena ini juga bukan fic milik saya. __**Visit the original author "Sariniste".**_

_P.S: Bagi yang berminat dengan project seperti ini, PM saya (Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi) atau boleh ke account ini langsung (tapi mungkin akan lama menerima balasannya). Keterangan lebih lanjut lihat profil account ini. Terima kasih._


	2. Toshiro HItsugaya

**Dear Bleach Fanfiction Authors**

_**By: Sariniste**_

**Chapter 2 – Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach. _Inspired by **Horizons **Harry Potter story of the same name.

*KaSaHa*

Untuk Para Author Fanfiction Bleach,

Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menjadi seorang tokoh yang populer dengan kalian. Aku hanyalah seorang yang baik dalam pekerjaan, hanya itu saja, dan sesungguhnya, aku lebih senang jika tidak mendapatkan semua perhatian ini. Dan berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku punya _"teal orbs"(1)_.

Dan jika aku memang sangat populer, bagaimana bisa banyak dari ceritamu adalah tentang aku yang disiksa?

Selagi kita masih membicarakan tentang penyiksaan, bisakah kalian tidak menulis hubungan romantis dengan wakil ketua Matsumoto? Dia adalah seorang wakil ketua yang kompeten jika, dan hanya jika, aku mendidiknya. Dan jika dia tidak minum _sake_. Tetapi kami semata-mata memiliki, dan sungguh-sungguh, hubungan yang profesional.

Dan untuk hubungan romantis lainnya:

Momo adalah _saudara perempuanku, _demi Tuhan. Kita tumbuh besar bersama. Tentu saja aku mencintainya... sebagai seorang _saudara perempuan. _Biarkan aku katakan sesuatu, jika kau membersihkan kasur setelah seseorang membasahinya, kau jangan, uh, jangan berpikir tentang dia _seperti itu._

Ichigo? Oh, aku lupa, semua orang selalu dipasangkan dengannya. Tetapi sesungguhnya... tidak.

Karin? Siapa itu Karin?

**Hormat saya,**

**Kapten Hitsugaya**

(1): Saichi merasa lebih cocok untuk tetap menggunakan Teal Orbs daripada indonya. Tapi jika kalian merasa hal itu salah maka Saichi akan memperbaiki untuk ke depannya.

*KaSaHa*

_T/N (Translator Notes): Maaf lama untuk mengupdatenya padahal hanya singkat. Saichi sedang final exam. Ini aja ngorbanin gak belajar. Hehehe. Oh iya jika ada review yang berkaitan dengan story kalian bisa langsung mereview di **original story by Sariniste. **Karena percuma saja jika kalian complain dengan Saichi. I don't own this! Thank you and review!_


End file.
